


Wanna play a game?

by starngel



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, OOC, Profanity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Summary: Мститель ничего не ответил. Джей-Би удалил сообщения, натянул одежду и отправился домой. Очередная игра с его любимой мышкой. Игрушкой, которую хочется таскать за собой везде.Очередная игра.
Relationships: JB "Defalt" Markowicz/Aiden Pearce
Kudos: 2





	Wanna play a game?

Весь мир – игра. Развлечение и блядское шоу.

Музыка в колонках играет безумно громко, но соседи больше не жалуются – знают, кто живет рядом с ними, вот и помалкивают. Слушать собственную музыку, конечно, еще хуже, чем дрочить на собственные фотки, но когда ему было не поебать?

Дефолт пьет виски, смотря на свою маску, лежащую рядом на столе. Давненько он не играл. Самое время сделать пост в сети, чтобы мышки начали бегать.

[Defalt]: Самое время для вечеринки

Одна строчка, но фанаты уже начинают разрывать его личку. Каждому хочется узнать, где и когда состоится эта «вечеринка». Устроить тусовку в том же клубе, где он в прошлый раз играл с Пирсом? Что ж, отличная мысль. Несколькими щелчками Дефолт рассылает уже привычные приглашения в стиле «передашь другому – умрешь», после чего делает еще один глоток.

Он пьян, но недостаточно. Ему бы сейчас какую-нибудь девку, чтобы нагнуть ее и хорошенько повеселиться. Хотя, зачем ему веселье такого вида? Хакер берет телефон, находит нужный контакт и пишет:

[~~ (8:>]: Wanna play a game?

Ответа он, конечно же, не ожидает, поэтому, когда на экране высвечивается сообщение, Джей-Би несколько секунд смотрит на него удивленно. Он не читает и не пишет что-то в ответ, только посылает приглашение на собственную вечеринку. Кто знает, придет ли туда Пирс. Осмелится ли придти?

Мир – игра, а жизнь – шоу.

Дефолт уже в клубе, стоит за диджейским пультом. Толпа ревет, выкрикивает его имя и просит сделать громче – ведет себя как одна из фанаток, которой он по пьяни решил засадить. Эта девчонка так орала, будто он не трахал ее, а резал прямо на столе. А вот Пирс так бы не орал. Черт, о чем он только думает? О перепихоне с Лисом, серьезно? Тот даже дотронуться до себя не позволит, не говоря уже о чем-то таком. Странные мысли, которые нужно поскорее убрать из головы.

Спецэффекты заполнили танцпол, на котором полупьяные тела старались двигаться в такт музыке. Новый альбом хорошо продался, спасибо прошлой встречи с Пирсом. Джей-Би делает глоток из стоящего рядом стакана. Его взгляд пробегает по залу, останавливаясь на одном из гостей. Дефолт берет телефон и решает поиграть со своей любимой мышкой.

[~~ (8:>]: Поднимайся, ты ведь меня видишь.

И Пирс, получив сообщение, действительно поднимается. Мститель вопросительно смотрит на диджея, который снова думает о чем-то не том. И когда ему не было похуй на предрассудки? Сейчас это не важно, важна лишь толпа. Если играть, то играть правильно, по собственным правилам.

Дефолт заканчивает представление, а Пирс все еще стоит у лестницы. За это время он так и не подошел ближе, не произнес ни слова, но и не ушел. Это было страннее всего.

\- Зачем ты меня позвал? – Дефолт не гордый, он первый подходит к Лису и получает вопрос в лоб.

\- А зачем ты приехал? – он наклоняет голову набок, стараясь что-то разглядеть во взгляде Пирса. Тот молчит, убирает руки в карманы и все еще молчит. – Так что, хочешь поиграть?

\- Не особо.

\- А я вот хочу, – Джей-Би знает, что Пирс ненавидит тратить зря время. – Пойдем, Пирс.

Неизвестно почему, но Лис идет за ним. Крыса и лиса – иронично. Дефолт все еще думает о том, какого это, когда тебя трогает сам мститель. А еще думает о том, как во время этого занятия Пирс будет его душить. Одобряет ли он садомазохистские наклонности?

Дефолт заводит его в темный кабинет, закрывая за ними дверь на ключ. Эйден ничего не спрашивает, а Джей-Би молчит. Здесь музыка звучит тише, но ее все равно слышно. Забавно, что там все еще играет его трек. Глаза Пирса бегают по комнате, ожидают ловушки – это даже Дефолт чувствует. Только вот мститель не знает, что ловушки тут нет, есть только игра, в которую Джей-Би играет всю свою жизнь.

В темноте он расстегивает свой ремень, стягивая штаны, а после берет за руку мстителя, который даже не сопротивляется. Дефолт кладет свободную руку на член Пирса. Тот молчит, но диджей и не хочет никакой реакции, это ведь его игра. Руку самого Лиса он засовывает под резинку своих трусов, чтобы тот почувствовал самый настоящий стояк. Стояк на Пирса, на собственную музыку или от алкоголя – это было не важно.

Дефолт начинает поглаживать Пирса сквозь ткань джинсов, медленно расстегивая его ширинку и начиная стаскивать с него лишнюю одежду. Пусть хоть в плаще останется, все равно это всего лишь игра. Джей-Би ощущает, что мститель уже в готовом состоянии, хоть и продолжает молчать. Короткий смешок, изданный Дефолтом, после чего уже Пирс стягивает с него одежду.

Что было дальше, Джей-Би не помнил вовсе. Он бы, пожалуй, и этого не вспомнил, если бы утром не увидел сообщения на своем телефоне.

[~~ (8:>]: Отличный член, Пирс. Не думал, что ты голубой, LOLOLOLL

[xxx]: У тебя странные игры, Дефолт.

[~~ (8:>]: А у тебя странная привычка делать вид, что ты натурал

Мститель ничего не ответил. Джей-Би удалил сообщения, натянул одежду и отправился домой. Очередная игра с его любимой мышкой. Игрушкой, которую хочется таскать за собой везде.

Очередная игра.


End file.
